The Mischievous Adventures of Plagg
by May 16 writer
Summary: One shots of Plagg causing mischief when he's not helping Adrien be Cat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon and Marinette was upstairs in her room working on a new design for an Autumn jacket when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Hey Marinette it's Adrien." The voice on the other line said.

"Oh hi Adrien." She said getting flustered. "Wha...What do you want? Not that I don't mind you calling in fact I look forward to your calls! No wait! Ignore that last part! No wait I..Ugh!"

"Okaayy...Anyway I got a question, what page did we have to study in Ms. Bustier's class?"

"Page 150 to 154. Is that all?"

"No that was just excuse the truth is I called because I wanted to tell you that I think tgat you're the prettiest girl in the whole school."

In that moment Marinette thought her heart stopped. Adrien, the love of her life thought that she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. She had to be dreaming.

"Really?" She giggled.

"Uh-huh and you wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"I like cheese! I like it alot! Cheese rocks!"

"What? Wait a second you're not Adrien. Who is this?"

Unknown to her the person talking on the other line was Plagg.

"It's Adrien and I like Camenbert!" He snickered.

"No it's not! Who are you and how did you get my number?"

"Um...I can't here you Marinette. You're breaking up."

"Plagg what are you doing?" Adrien asked walking in his kwami.

"Nothing!" Plagg lied hiding the phone.

"Okay listen whoever you are!" Marinette cried angrily over the phone. "I'm going to hang up now and you better not call me again or I'm calling the police!"

"Marinette?" Adrien said grabbing the phone.

"And by the way Adrien hates Camenbert which is strange because sometimes he smells like it but he still hates it so I know you're not him!" She then hung up.

"Plagg." Adrien glared at his kwami. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I just made a few harmless prank calls." Plagg said trying to look innocent.

"How many and to who?"

"Two. One to Marinette and one to..."

"Who? Who else did you call?"

"Eh...Heh, heh."

Five minutes earlier.

"Hello?" Gabriel said answering his phone.

"Hey Mr. Agreste." Plagg said. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You are old!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"And mean and cranky and boring! Also you got some major issues. Who doesn't leave their house for a whole year? See a therapist!"

"How dare you! Who is this? Hang up this instant or I'll track you down and have you arrested for harassment!"

Present...

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

"What if you weren't going to say it I was?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrien you gotta help me!" Plagg called from Adrien's bedroom.

"What? What's the emergency?" Adrien asked. He ran into the his bedroom to find Plagg on his computer. "Plagg what are you doing?"

"I'm playing online chess with some Russian guy named Anton and I'm losing."

"Plagg what I've told you about playing online games in chat rooms? You know other people can't know you exist."

"Hey not to worry this guy doesn't know I'm a talking cat kwami of destruction but he's whipping me! You gotta help me."

"Chill out Plagg it's just a game."

"But you don't understand he's a dairy farmer who's supposed to be the greatest the chess player in tge world and he's promised me a lifetime of cheese if I beat him."

"Plagg I'm not helping you win a lifetime of cheese. I stink enough of it already."

"Then can you at least help me think of a decent come back to type. I was thinking of saying something like Dear Anton you have a big nose for an ignorant monkey."

"Plagg don't insult people just because they beat you at a game, especially if you just met them online. You don't what they could be capable of."

"The guy's all the way in Russia, what could he do to me? Now then...Oh I got it. Dear Anton congratulations I'm amazed that someone of such low intelligence could be so good at chess, hats off to your mother for marrying your brother." Plagg laughed while typing.

"This is gonna end badly I just know it."

Six hours later...

"I can't believe you insulted that guy for six hours just because he beat you at a game." Adrien said as he and Plagg talked in the living room.

"Hey he had it coming."

"He did not."

Knock-knock!

Plagg hid while Adrien went to answer the door. Behind the door was a large, muscular, angry, and scary looking man.

"I am Anton I come to kill Plagg." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"Oh no!" Plagg gasped in a whisper. "Plagg's not here!" He called in a fake feminine voice.

"Uh can I help you?" Adrien asked him nervously.

"Plagg has insulted my mother for last time. I will wear his entrails as a hat!"

"Huh!" Plagg cried trembling.

"I'm sorry but there's no Plagg here."

"You lie! I trace email adress from from account back here! Bring forth Plagg to meet his doom!"

"Uh I-"

"There's Plagg! Out there!" Plagg called once again in his fake feminine turned around to see Mr. Damocles get out of his car. Rage crossed his face and he approached him angrily.

"You are Plagg?"

"Who?" He asked comfused."I will eat your eyes like candy!"

Mr. Damocles took off running with Anton in hot pursuit.

"Phew! That was close." Plagg sighed in relief.

"Plagg you're never going to use my computer again." Adrien said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch Adrien." Marinette said.

"Well it's the least I could do." Adrien said. "After what Chloe did."

The two of them were dinning at a local cafe down town that served delicious sandwhiches, salads, soups, and sweets. You see earlier today Gabriel was accepting amateur clothing designs for his new fall collection and Marinette had the perfect design for a warm and fashionable fall jacket. She rushed over to the Agreste Manor to show it to Gabriel only for Chloe to snatched it away from her and drop it in a nearby puddle. Poor Marinette was devestated, luckily Adrien had witnessed it and decided to take her out to lunch to make her feel better.

"You really didn't have to do this Adrien." She said.

"I know but I don't like seeing you sad." He said.

"Your bill sir." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Adrien opened his wallet and pulled out the appropriate money needed but them noticed something. "Huh? That's weird."

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"Some money is missing from my wallet."

"You think someone robbed you?"

"Maybe but who would've taken my money?"

At that moment he realized that some money from his wallet wasn't the only thing missing. Plagg was no where to be seen.

"He wouldn't." Adrien thought.

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery they were selling assorted cheesecakes and Plagg had talked to Adrien about buying some but he refused. So he swiped a wad of cash from Adrien's wallet, dressed into a tiny suit, and went to the bakery where he tried to pass himself off as a millionaire who was freakishly tiny and a rare hair disorder. Tom and Sabine weren't convinced but when they saw how much money he had they began to debate on what to do.

"We can't serve him, he's a cat right?" Sabine said.

"But he's got a pocketful of cash." Tom said when Plagg pushed the money on the the counter.

"But it's a cat."

"Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!" Plagg thought hungrily.

"What kind of a cat wears a suit and has a money?" Sabine said.

"Who cares he's loaded. Loaded woman." Tom said.

"But it's a cat!"

"Are you two going to serve me or not?" Plagg asked impatiently.

"Ahh! Talking cat!" Tom and Sabine cried.

"Oops! Uh can you two just forget that I just said that?"

Sabine fainted and Tom pulled out a frying pan.

"Stay back! I have a frying pan and I know how to use it!"

"Oh yeah so if a parrot talks it's perfectly normal but if a cat talks that's just wrong."


End file.
